Good Girl Gone Bad
by bigsis0829
Summary: This is a one shot based on Rihanna's song 'Good Girl Gone Bad'. Jemma, anti-Semma, Sellie. Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi/anything from it or the song I just own the idea.
1. Good Girl Gone Bad

**Good Girl Gone Bad**

Emma walks into the Dot alone and sits at the table with Manny and Craig.

Manny: " Where's Sean?"

Emma: " I don't know . . . And I don't care."

Craig: " I saw him about 3 hours ago with all the guys."

Emma: " I know he left me at the house. We were going to go out, but he said he needs 2 'hang with the boys'. Whatever."

_**We stay moving around, solo**_

_**Ask us where you at, we don't know**_

_**And don't care (don't care)**_

_**All we know is we was at home cause you left us there**_

_**You got your boys and got gone, and left us all alone**_

Sean is at a club with some girl. The girl is in a VERY short micro mini dress dancing like a slut. Sean buys her 2 more shots of vodka.

Bartender: " I think she's had enough. That's like her 20th shot."

Sean: " Shut-the-fuck-up!! If she wants more you'll serve her or I'll have you fired."

Bartender: " Whatever man."

Sean walks back over to the girl.

Sean: " Let's get out of here." sexy voice

Girl: " Ok . . Sh . . Sean. Bu. . . But. . . I. . . I need to m. . . m. . make a pho . . Phone call."

Sean: " Ok . . There's a phone outside."

Sean takes the girl to the phone and lets her make the phone call. Then he pushes her against the wall and takes her virginity right there. After they were fully dressed again-

Sean: " You were good, ellie. We need to do this again."

Ellie: " Yeah . . . Ok."

Ellie gives him her number and he outs it in his pocket. Back inside the club- Some guy that saw them is telling everyone. When it got back to Alex and Towers-

Alex: " She's probably drunk out of her mind and Sean's got game."

Towers: " I don't even what to know how you know that, but he's just playing her. To him she's just another girl."

_**Now she in the club with a freaky dress on**_

_**Cats don't want her to keep that dress on**_

_**Trying to get enough drinks in her system, take it to the tele and make her a victim**_

_**Patron on brain, ball play you in the face**_

_**They shake the spot, she's just another case**_

_**Easy for a good girl to go bad**_

_**And once we gone (gone)Best believe we've gone forever**_

_**Don't be the reason**_

_**Don't be the reason**_

_**You better learn how to treat us right**_

_**'Cause once a good girl goes bad**_

_**We gone forever**_

Sean goes back into the club to be swarmed by girls. Him and the girls get a table and hang out for a while. Not once did he think about Emma. Back before he left-

Emma: " Where are you going? "

Sean: " I don't know. I just need to hang out with the boys. You know do the guy thing."

Emma: " I thought we were going to go to diner and a movie?"

Sean: " I'll be back in about an hour. So, just stay home when I get back we'll watch a DVD and order pizza. Ok?"

Emma: " Okay." fake smile

Sean: " That's my girl." kisses her cheek " See you later, babe."

Emma: " Later."

30 minutes after he left- Emma called Jay.

Emma: " Hey, Jay. Want to come over?"

Jay: " smirking " Now what would I come over there for?"

Emma: " Oh, I don't know. I'm just dripping wet from just getting out of the _hot _shower. I'm a little lonely, think you can help me?"

Jay pulls up at her house in 10 minutes flat He knocks on the door. She answer's it in nothing but her bra and boy-short panties. She pulls him in, slams the door and pushes him up against the wall. He picks her up and carries her to her room. You know what happens. (I would go into detail but that would be WAY to long)

_**He's staying with a flock of them, oh, yeah**_

_**Got a girl at home but he don't care**_

_**Won't care (won't care)**_

_**All he'll do is keep me at home, won't let me go no-where**_

_**He thinks because I'm at home I won't be getting it on**_

Sean comes home at 4 in the morning, drunk of his ass. He throws his jacket in the nearest chair and goes to sleep on the couch. 7 am- Emma wakes up and walks out of the bedroom to see if Sean came home last night. He was still past out on the couch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw paper in his jacket pocket. Just out of pure curiosity she pulled the papers out.

Emma: " Ellie? Nikki? Sara? What the hell?"

She looked at a few more numbers and got VERY pissed off. This wasn't the first time this has happened. Emma called Jay after packing her stuff and writing Sean a letter

**-Letter-**

Sean,

I'm sorry to do this, but I'm leaving you. This morning when I found those numbers I was crushed, again! I thought this would stop when we got married, but I was wrong. I got most of my stuff, and for now I'm living with Jay. I just can't do this anymore. This is the end of us!

I still love you,

Emma

**-End-**

Jay and Emma go to his apartment so she could get settled in.

_**And now I'm finding numbers in the jacket pockets**_

_**Chicks calling the house, non stop its**_

_**Getting out of control**_

_**Finally I can't take no more**_

_**He finds a letter on the stairs, saying this is the end**_

_**I packed my bag and left with your best friend**_

_**Easy for a good girl to go bad**_

_**And once we gone (gone)Best believe we've gone forever**_

_**Don't be the reason**_

_**Don't be the reason**_

_**You better learn how to treat us right**_

_**'Cause once a good girl goes bad**_

_**We gone forever**_

They go to the Dot to meet Manny and Craig.

Manny: " What's going on? Where's Sean?"

Emma: " I don't know. We're getting a divorce so I don't care either.

Manny: " Wow!"

Emma: " I've had enough."

_**We stay moving around, solo**_

_**Ask us where you at, we don't know, and don't care (don't care)**_

_**All we know is we was at home cause you left us there**_

_**You got your boys and got goneAnd left us all alone**_

_**Easy for a good girl to go bad**_

_**And once we gone (gone)Best believe we've gone forever**_

_**Don't be the reasonDon't be the reason**_

_**You better learn how to treat us right**_

_**'Cause once a good girl goes bad**_

_**We gone forever**_

_**We're gone forever**_

_**We're gone forever**_


	2. Please Read

**First I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who reads this! If you added the story or me to your favorites, I thank you VERY much!! Second, I'm planning on writing a sequel to this story based on the song " Take A Bow " also by Rihanna. But it's going to have to wait until next weekend because I have to take 4 tests tomorrow morning and I have a birthday party to go to tomorrow night. Saturday my mom goes to nursing school until 6 pm. So I'll have little to no time this weekend. Look for the sequel next weekend though!! I will post the sequel as a chapter under this story as well as only. Bye and thank you again!!**


End file.
